


Home

by Ellie_S219



Series: Hall of Memories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Gabe and Balthazar try and ask Castiel what he's reading and find out that their little brother has a crush on a fictional character. At least, that's what Gabriel thinks.





	Home

 

Cas, Gabe, and Balthazar had long since asked their father to combine all of their heavens together and they were soon expecting to see their little brother Samandriel be added to the family as well.

Cas was reading in the library when Gabe and Balthazar walked in and asked what he was doing.

"I'm reading, and I'd prefer quiet so I can focus," Cas said sighing and lowering the book a little. Knowing his brothers, he wasn't going to get any silence for a good while.

Gabriel walked over to Cas and lifted the book a little to read the title. "What's Mystery Spot?"

"It's where Sam and Dean are, but Dean keeps dying and Sam keeps waking up again to it being Tuesday. It's part of the Supernatural series, they're apparently destined to be written by a prophet."

Gabriel tuned out most of this but continued to act interested in his brother's book. Balthazar thought to himself for a moment before decided to just ask, "Gabriel, where else have we heard the name Supernatural?"

"It's the category into which all creatures of impure life have been sorted. Father says that he will translate it into the meaning of anything that is neither human nor animal. He thinks it will be easier for them to understand it that way and of course, they'll be allowed to decide their own personal definitions." Gabe going towards the bookshelf to see the other books in the series.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and specified, "I meant the series name, not the definition of the word."

"Oh, sorry. I think Dad's just finishing an alliance with an alternate universe in which this series will be made as a tv show instead of a book series. Dad says he wouldn't be shocked if the show does a great deal better than the books." Gabe said plopping down on the floor trying to start the first book.

Balthazar smiled, "Well, in that case, do you want us to go to the universe so we can watch the show with you?"

"Sure."

Balthazar snapped and left, but was back in a matter of seconds. "Found it. Gabe, go get some snacks."

Gabe stood quickly and saluted, "I'm on it!" and he ran off towards the kitchen.

Balthazar snapped in a tv and moved two more chairs beside Castiel's and Gabriel walked back in carrying a bucket of popcorn and three bags of candy.

  
He handed a bag to both of his brothers and handed Cas the remote so the brother most experienced with the series could navigate to the first episode.

******  
A little over half an hour later, they had watched through the majority of the first episode, finished one bucket of popcorn each, Gabriel’s bag of candy was long gone, Balthazar’s was still half full, and Castiel’s remained unopened.

Within the show, the brothers had just gotten Sam back to his apartment.

As Sam laid back on his bed blood started dripping onto his face and he looked up to see Jess on the ceiling and then the apartment caught fire.

The show finished its first episode in the background as Cas was sobbing, Balthazar was trying to comfort him, and Gabriel was frozen in shock.

After Balthazar’s last attempt at comfort, telling Cas that they were fictional characters, Cas started crying even more.

“They aren’t fictional character Balthazar, they’re going to be real people that actually have to go through these struggles and hardships. It’s like Dad doesn’t even care about them.”

Those words were when Gabriel snapped. Instead of speaking to his brothers he walked over towards the armory and began loading up the weapons that their father had granted the three. Balthazar tried to turn with Cas still crying on his shoulder, “Where in Heaven do you think you’re going with all of those?”

Gabriel spoke with his back still to his brothers, “I’m going to go find Dad, and I’m GONNA KICK HIS ASS!” He spun around hoping for support, but what he got was confusion. Tears poured out of his eyes as he said, “Like Hell if I'm going to let the only attractive person in this stupid little universe suffer through that bullshit!”

Balthazar rolled his eyes, “You know if his girlfriend's dead that means he's single.”

Gabe stopped mid-rant and shrugged. “Silver lining.” Was all he said before tearing a hole in the ground that opened to the surface of the earth.

Cas wiped his eyes and asked, “Where are you going now?”

Balthazar smirked, “I’ll give you five rainbow jumbo pops if you go kiss that moose.”

Gabe wiggled his eyebrows, “Keep your candy, I’ve got my own motives bro bro.” He said snapping a bag of his belongings beside him. He winked at his brothers before stepping off and falling out of heaven faster than light.

Cas and Balthazar watched him as he fell, and Balthazar turned to his youngest brother.

"I know that you sort of liked that guy. If you want, I can toss you so you can get there first."

Cas tilted his head slightly, "It's alright, he said that he likes Sam right? He seems nice, but the one that I like is the older brother." Cas said rubbing the back of his neck and trying to hide his face from his brother.

Balthazar nodded, "Then are you going to leave to go find your Winchester?"

Cas shook his head, "No, at least, not yet. They won't be around until the twenty-first century."

"What century is it now?"

"According to the calendars of humanity, they have another seventeen centuries before they even begin counting."

Balthazar laughed at his older brother's impatience, "What do you think he's going to do until then?"

Castiel shrugged as the opening to the Earth closed beneath them, "All I know is he stole my idea."

Balthazar sighed and walked back towards their front door, "I shall inform Father to change the phrase falling in love to falling in stupid. I only hope that you two will each learn your lesson before either of you gets hurt."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
